


In The Bath

by ImagineBeatles



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 14:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15536493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineBeatles/pseuds/ImagineBeatles
Summary: John and Paul have a nice bath together.





	In The Bath

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr in 2015

Touring was tiring. John had figured that out soon enough, but never had he expected it to be like this. Finally they had reached number one in America and now they were here! It felt incredible and if the other’s weren’t with to reassure him they were truly here, he wouldn’t have believed his senses. It was exciting, impressive and overall a terrific experience, but also a very tiring one. And now… after so many interviews, photo shoots and parties, that John had lost his grasp on the time – he truly didn’t know whether it was Wednesday or Friday – he decided he deserved some time to himself, and most importantly… A bath! Oh, it had been so long ago since he had had a proper bath.

 

He hurried into his hotel room, which he shared with Paul. He quickly threw open his suitcase to get some fresh clothes for after, kicked off his shoes and jacket and looked for the special soap that Cynthia had got him because he always complained about the terrible smell of the ones the hotel offered. He was just about ready when his wonderful plan was threatened by the sound of the door opening.

‘John! What are you doing?!’ Paul cried as he closed the door behind him and stared at his friend with wide eyes, which seemed almost cartoony due to their seize and the thick, long eyelashes surrounding them.

‘What’d you think I’m doing?’ John answered casually. He had a hard time holding back laughter when he heard Paul gasp in response.

‘Y- You… You can’t take a shower now! We’ve got a gig in five hours!’ The younger man exclaimed, sounding a little bit too much like Brian for John’s liking, but he was used to it. Besides, his friend was a bit of a drama queen. And a perfectionistic one at that.

‘Exactly.’ He uttered back as if that explained everything as he continued moving around the room to gather more stuff while starting to take off a good amount of his clothing. Paul, however, didn’t seem very pleased with the answer he had received.

‘What do you mean “Exactly”?! We’ve got a gig, John! A cab will be here soon to pick us up!’ Paul continued. When he saw John was finished taking off his trousers and started heading towards the en-suite bathroom, he quickly moved to block the door.

‘Paul, just relax, would ya? They’ll pick us up at four. It’s now a quarter past three. I’ll be ready on time, yeah?’

‘Oh, yeah. Because you’re so good with the time and days and planning, aren’t you, John?’ Paul said, his voice dripping with irony, ‘I bet you don’t even know what day it is.’

‘Of course I do! It’s Friday!’

‘Tuesday, actually. Nice try.’

‘Oh come on, Macca. I can’t show up at a gig smelling like a wet dog!’ John pleaded, grabbing Paul by his shoulders, trying to push him away from the door. Paul wouldn’t give, though. Not one millimetre. Instead, he crossed his arms and leaned back against the door, making himself even heavier for John.

‘Do you remember what happened last time when we were late because of you?’ He asked, his voice  stern and almost father-like. John groaned in annoyance and dropped his hands, knowing he had to come up with a different tactic to get what he wanted. No! Needed.

‘I got blamed for it, the fans were hysterical and George was so tense because of it he messed up one entire solo!’ Paul continued, not seeming to care about John’s behaviour.

‘Come one, Macca. No one even noticed.’

‘No, John! I won’t let that happen again. I’m not moving.’ Paul stated firmly. For a second John thought he had lost the argument, but then an idea crept into his head. He could see Paul had noticed, by the way his eyes widened again in slight fear and his mouth opened to say something, but before he could, John had already leaned in to press his mouth to Paul’s ear. He could feel Paul shiver as blew lightly.

‘Or…’ John started, his voice intentionally low, dark and sultry, as much like Elvis’ as he could manage, ‘you could join me and keep an eye on me so I won’t be late. That way we both get what we want… And perhaps… a little more…’ He could almost hear Paul moan and when he felt Paul’s fingers around his bicep he knew he had won.

‘Yeah… or that…’ Paul answered and nodded, his voice suddenly quiet. He sounded already out of breath.

‘The second would be best, wouldn’t it?’ John asked, a smug grin playing on his lips. Paul gave another quick nod and his fingers tightened around his arm, nails lightly digging into his naked skin.

‘I fucking hate you, Lennon…’ The bassist spoke, sounding irritated, but John could hear it wasn’t sincere. He pressed  a light kiss on the younger man’s temple, before moving away and leaving Paul breathless against the door, his eyes half-lidded.

            Paul could not believe that he had fallen for that stupid trick. He supposed it was sort of understandable. The guy had been almost naked for Christ’s sake! John had only been wearing a pair of boxer briefs and an unbuttoned shirt! He had been standing very close, too. His breath ghosting over his ear, and that voice! So dark and smooth and sultry… Paul rarely heard John’s voice like that. He sounded so much like Elvis that way. And how could he ever say no to Elvis, especially when he had a view like that?! So yeah… understandable. Still, he knew John longer than pretty much anyone else. He shouldn’t fall for those kinds of tricks anymore! He should know better! He should…

            All thought was suddenly cut short when Paul had raised his eyes to see John bend over the tub, fiddling with the pipes to get the water the right temperature. He groaned softly from both arousal and annoyance. He was absolutely certain John was trying to get him to lose his cool and finally take what he wanted, or beg for it. Paul guessed John’d prefer like the latter,  but he couldn’t be certain. John was full of surprises.

            ‘You just gonna stand there or are you still joining me?’ John suddenly asked and Paul was once again ripped away from his thoughts. He hadn’t even noticed John had turned around to look at him. Paul looked him up and down, at that beautiful face, down that smooth chest and soft tummy to where John was fumbling with the waistband of his pants. The bassist felt a blush creep onto his cheeks. For a second he was afraid John would make fun of him because of it, but he didn’t. Instead, he merely smirked and turned back around to the tub, where he slowly took off his underwear. Paul felt his cock twitch as he watched John’s bum pop out from underneath the soft material, bouncing lightly up and down. He wanted to walk over, grab John from behind, press him against the wall and dive right in, but he couldn’t bring his body to move. So instead he watched with hungry eyes as John slowly descended into the foggy bath.

‘Suit yourself…’ The guitarist muttered and he sighed contently as he sat down and laid his head down on the edge of the tub. Closing his eyes, he softly started humming a tune Paul vaguely recognised and he would have been able to identify it properly if it wasn’t for the blood that was rushing through his ears and south to his dick. He swallowed thickly and slowly began to move, as softly as he could so John wouldn’t hear. He carefully removed his clothing and folded it neatly before taking a deep breath and dipping a toe into the hot water. One of John's  eyes opened as if on cue, meeting Paul’s gaze immediately and holding it as Paul slowly stepped in. The younger man sighed in approval and contentment as he slowly lowered himself in completely and felt himself being surrounded by that wonderful warmth. Slowly his body started to adjust to the comfortable weightlessness of being in water. His muscles relaxed and his brain got fuzzy. For a moment he forgot everything around him and let himself be taken away in murky thought. He shrieked in surprise as he suddenly felt John’s foot move over his left leg, up higher and higher until he tapped the head of his cock lightly, almost playfully.

‘Told you a bath was needed.’ John spoke, sounding almost as smugly as he had been when he had offered him sex in exchange for a bath. Paul decided not to say anything, however, and plainly nodded with soft hum. He closed his eyes and felt his body relax. John was still moving his foot up and down his leg, but it felt good, so Paul didn’t complain.

‘I’m glad you came in, though. A bath is so much nicer when you’re not alone. Especially when the other person is so incredible sexy and gorgeous.’ John flattered in that same tone, making Paul blush. He hoped it wasn’t visible though. The damp from the water had risen quite a bit, so that should give him some coverage. He didn’t bother to reply, knowing John would not leave it at that. He stretched his muscles, before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. He focused on the feeling of John’s foot running over the inside of his leg, slowly but surely arousing him. He cocked his head back, baring his throat, and hummed again as he lifted his legs and let them rest in John’s lap, his toes teasingly rubbing against John’s own erection. He could hear John gasp before taking the foot in his hands and slowly rubbing it. Paul moaned as he felt all the tension fall away from his foot. He rubbed the head of John’s cock again the best he could as a reward. Encouraged, John continued massaging, quickly moving up over his ankle to his calf. A smile played on the bassist’s lips as he moved his toes again. He could feel John harden under the attention he was giving him. It nearly made him snicker, but he kept it in, not wanting to make John think he was laughing at him, or worse, that he was ticklish. He wasn’t, really. But if John thought he was, Paul was certain he’d be drowning due to laughing to hard within a couple of seconds. He knew all too well that John could find the sensitive spots on his body.

‘You look so beautiful like this, you know that?’ John asked, his voice thick with arousal, but sweet with adoration. Paul felt his lips twitch up even more at that and giggled softly.

‘You think so?’ He asked, shamelessly fishing for more compliments. John chuckled, but gave in anyway.

‘Oh yeah… your gorgeous body wet and dripping… your hair damp and tousled.  Makes me want to run my fingers through it and grab it tightly, twist it between my fingers and hold you tightly so you can’t move away when I let you suck me off.’ The guitarist continued, speaking in that same sultry voice as before. Paul gasped at the sudden filth that was coming for his friends mouth. He couldn’t say he didn’t like it.

He moaned helplessly as John continued, ‘I’ll pull on it lightly… just the way you like it. Gosh, Macca… your cheeks such a cute shade of red… and your lips… so luscious, full, wet and puffy as if you’ve had my cock in your mouth for minutes already.’ Paul whined in frustration as the uttered words went straight to his dick. It twitched and stood erect in the water, giving John a good indication of how he was doing.

            He glanced quickly at the clock on the wall of the bathroom and smiled to himself as he saw they still had a whole thirty minutes before anyone would go looking for them. Slowly he lifted Paul’s leg and positioned them both so he was sitting between them. Paul didn’t seem to care and merely moved a hand down, over his nipples to rub them, and further down to take a hold of himself. He hissed as he started to slowly fuck his fist.

‘Tell me more…’ He asked, sounding out of breath, when John stopped talking. The guitarist smirked to himself and got to his knees. In one fluid motion he moved over Paul, raising the younger man’s milky legs so they were wrapped around his waist, his bum raised a little off the bottom of the bath, before placing his hands on Paul’s shoulders, holding him down. The younger man’s eyes opened and gazed with earnest adoration and devotedness , breveting the poor fellow from any air that was in his lungs, and with that a good part of his self-control. Paul had not yet finished uttering his name, or John attacked his mouth with his own, kissing him with urgency, pressing his lips tightly against the other man’s, his tongue flicking across the other’s bottom lip to ask for permission with the last of his self-control. Only when Paul granted him that and parted his lips for him with a wanton moan, John found himself calming down and slowly melting into the feverish kiss and hot touch of Paul’s hands, the one cupping his head and the other holding him tightly by his bicep.  The rough press of his lips became tender and gentle, and the demanding licks of his tongue changed into something a lot more sensual and pleasing.

‘Hmm… I love you, Macca… Oh shit… What did I do to deserve you.. as gorgeous and perfect as you are. And all mine… aren’t Paulie… all mine, you are…’ John spoke between kisses, his voice husky and filled with pure, animalistic want. Paul nodded heavily, tightening the muscles of his thighs to press John’s body against his own.

‘Yes, John… yours…’ he answered, his voice almost inaudible. Shakily he tried to roll with his hips against John’s, being almost desperate for more friction, but to almost no avail. He was so hard… he needed it so badly. So long it had been since they had done it like this, wrapped up in each other’s arms, desperate and wanton like they hadn’t fucked in a month or two, but neither cared.

‘P-please… John…’ Paul pleaded, but John wasn’t going to let him off that easily.

‘What, Macca, dear? What do you want?’ he asked, that devilish smile on his lips.

‘Talk to me… please John… talk to me. Touch me.’ The bassist answered. and as John started talking, Paul’s body got hot and cold at the same time. Everything was too much and too little. He wanted more, needed more. His cock twitched between John and his belly at the smutty words John whispered in his ear. Promises of what was to come and just how he was going to take Paul apart until he was moaning his name as if it was the only word he knew. Paul tried closing his eyes as John started to rut against him, but the older lad wouldn’t let him.

‘Keep them pretty eyes open for me, Macca. That’s a good boy… such a good boy for me…’ John told him and the younger man jumped in shock as he suddenly felt something probe between his ass cheeks, rubbing over the rim of  his hole. It tickled, but felt so good. Paul pressed his lips against John’s in another feverish kiss and bore down onto John’s fingers. John’s stomach fluttered as he heard the younger man mewl as his finger pushed passed the rim, opening him and spreading him in a way that after so many times could be considered teasing. John sucked lightly on Paul’s tongue as he continued to push his finger inside, being encouraged by the way Paul continued to try pushing himself down on his finger.

‘That’s it, babe. Such a good boy… my beautiful boy. All mine… no matter how many birds you fuck, you still want me every time… my gorgeous Macca.’ John whispered into Paul’s ear as he broke the kiss. Paul blushed at his words, knowing they were true. He breathed heavily, trying to calm himself and relax so John could enter him quicker. He needed him so badly. Needed him now… Then, suddenly a shock of sudden pleasure shot through his body, causing his entire body to spasm. Water gushed over the edge of the bath, but neither men seemed to notice or care. John continued to work his finger in and out of the younger man, stimulating his prostate as best as he could, and added another finger when he figured Paul could handle one more. Paul gasped every time he felt John hit the spot and clawed at his back, holding onto him tightly, as if he was afraid John’d stop if he wouldn’t.

            It didn’t take John long, though, to get the younger man, who was now whimpering underneath him, not being able to do much else, stretched enough. He scissored the three fingers buried deep inside of Paul a few times, just to see Paul shiver under him once more, before redrawing them and grabbing the waterproof-lube from the nightstand, which they had put down the night before just in case.  John had never before been more grateful for Paul’s clever thinking. He kissed Paul once more as he applied some of it on his rock hard cock and stroked himself a few times to get some relieve. Then, he wrapped his arm around Paul’s waist and slowly lifted him up a bit as to line himself up with his entrance. Paul was pliant and slack in his arms, breathing heavily and softly moaning his name like a prayer. A prayer just for him. As if he was his God. And dear lord… if that didn’t get John weak in the knees with love and want for this man…

‘Shit… Macca…’ he gasped as he slowly pushed in. The younger man’s mouth opened and his lips formed a perfect “O” that John just needed to kiss. He cupped Paul’s cheek in his hand and lifted his head towards his own to kiss him as he continued to thrust forward, into that tight heath that was his lover. Slowly Paul opened up for him, the rim spreading and giving way for the cock to enter and within seconds the head plopped in. Paul sighed at the incredible feeling of being penetrated and filled and pushed back against John to usher him in.

‘Oh god… so good, Macca. Fuck you’re tight… still so tight… oh shit!’ John groaned as Paul suddenly bore down onto him and his cock slid in for the rest of the way in one quickly, smooth motion, making Paul groan with him in union.

‘Oh… Oh John… please… move.. I need you, luv. Oh fuck…’ Paul begged, having found his voice, although it was low and croaky.

‘Yeah… gonna fuck you, Macca. Gonna make you cum… cum all over yourself in the bath… making us all dirty again… shit…’ John spoke back as he slowly started to move, sucking in a deep breath at the tight grip Paul had on him. The drag over his cock felt so amazing, so wonderful… the velvety feel and the tightness, the hotness… John was afraid that if he wasn’t carefully we wouldn’t last long, and he didn’t want that. He wanted to make Paul come. Make him cry out his name and fuck himself on his cock like a wanton whore. He thrusted into Paul with a rough, painful thrust, having lost his self-control over the thoughts that were creeping into his mind. Paul gave a choked cry at the sudden forcefulness of John’s thrusts, followed by a mewl as John did it again because of the wonderful sounds Paul was making.

‘Shit.. sorry… oh fucking hell… you feel so good, though… moan for me, cry for me, fuck Paul, let me hear that beautiful voice of yours.’ John apologised as he continued to thrust into Paul at a more careful and gentle pace, seeking a rhythm, but Paul shook his head.

‘Please… do it again… harder.. fuck John… want you to fuck me… harder… shit.. fuck me.’ He ordered, making John hold his thrusts in surprise, but when he let out a frustrated growl, John  quickly started to move, thrusting in and out of Paul in a quick, almost brutal pace, nailing his prostate with almost every thrust. Paul moaned and moaned, crying out with every hit against his prostate, and still begging for more. John wanted to give him everything he wanted, he wanted to go faster, to go deeper, to fuck him harder… but he couldn’t. He groaned in frustration and grabbed Paul’s legs with both hands and removed them from his hips, before pulling out of Paul without any warning, making Paul gasp in surprise. Paul watched John with big eyes as he grabbed him harshly by his hip and shoulder and spun him around so he was on his knees. This time Paul could hear and feel more water falling out of the tube, lowering the water level, which resulted in his bum being now above the water. Coldness travelled over his spine, making him shiver, but that was quickly resolved as John thrusted into his ass with one quick and equally brutal thrust, that made him yelp in both pain and pleasure, all coldness forgotten and replaced with pure animalistic lust and bliss. Then John leaned over him, pressing his chest against his back and reached around to play with his cock, jerking at it and twisting it in his hand, making Paul’s knees weak, but he didn’t care and simply tried his best to stay up on his knees as he placed his hands on the edge of the bath for extra grip.

‘Fuck yeah… you’re so hot… so gorgeous… so perfect on your knees taking my cock… your little cock is so hard and dripping, Macca. Such a slutty cock… gonna make you cum, though… don’t worry. Shit, so good for me…’ John told him, but Paul wasn’t sure if he knew what he was saying. Still, he just nodded and started to rock with the other man, matching his pace and pushed back against him, taking more of his cock inside of him.

‘Such a greedy little boy…’ John moaned as he wrapped his tongue around Paul’s ear and licked into it, making Paul tremble in his arms and make strange chocking sounds.

‘Gonna make you cum and then fuck your little ass raw… fill you up with my cum… you’d like that, wouldn’t you… bet you would. Because you’re mine…’ John continued, and Paul nodded again, breathing heavily. His eyes fluttered, having trouble to stay open due to all the stimulation he was getting, his ass, his cock, his ear, his brain… He felt his stomach grow all hot and tight as if he needed to throw up and he knew he was close. John must have noticed as well, for his thrust grew even stronger and raw. Paul’s entire body  moved with John’s thrust, causing more water to flow over the edge and wet the floor. Paul was too far done to care, however. He bit down his lips to keep himself from screaming as John buried his tongue in his ear and gave his cock one more hard pull, before Paul came into the water, his cries of pleasure muffled, but still lewd and loud enough for the people next door to hear, Paul was certain. His insides twitched as his cock continued to shoot and John continued his assault.

‘Fuck yeah… Good boy.. coming like a good little slut… Fuck… Macca… gonna come, darling. Gonna cum inside you.. oh fuck!’ And with that John came too, buried balls deep inside the other as he turned Paul’s head to face him and pressed their lips together in a heated kiss, soft moans escaping from both of them still. It took them both some time to regain their control and thoughts, the euphoria their climax having clouded their mind like the warm water had done to the room.

The boys stayed like that, still entwined as if they were one and breathing softly into each other’s mouths, kissing sluggishly, until their bodies began to complain and they came back down to earth.

‘Shit… John… that was… shit…’ Paul breathed heavily as he laid down and curled up against John’s side in the now lukewarm water. John laughed weakly and nodded.

‘You can say that… God, I love you.’ He answered, turning his face to stare deeply in Paul’s eyes. Slowly the black began to disappear from his eyes, making way for that gorgeous green/brown colour that still amazes him after so many years. The younger lad smiled at that and pressed his lips against John’s in a gentle and simple kiss.

‘I love you, too…’ he muttered softly.

‘Good thing you let me take a bath, eh?’ John asked smugly. Paul hummed and nodded, giving into John, seeing as he did enjoy what just happened. But then suddenly his mind started working again, reminding him of the gig they were supposed to get ready for. His eyes widened and his body went ridged against John’s, making the older man frown.

What’s wrong, he wanted to ask, but before he had even opened his mouth, Paul had risen from the bath and started talking frantically again.

‘The gig! Oh god! They must be waiting for us. I told you this wasn’t a good idea. Oh dear… we’re going to be late! Hurry up, John! This isn’t funny!’ Paul warned in a strict voice, but John just shook his head, still laughing at his mate.

‘Relax, Macca. We’re plenty on time! Would you just trust me for once and look at the clock before yelling at me?’ he said. Paul opened his mouth to object, but looked reluctantly at the clock as John pointed at it. John knew he had proved himself as he saw Paul’s cheeks grow crimson again.

‘Oh… but… we still need to hurry!’ He tried. John just laughed and got up as well, picked up a towel and wrapped the younger man in it.

‘We will have too if we still want to clean up this mess. Look what you’ve done!’ John told him with fake anger as he gestured at the water that surrounded the tub. Paul blushed and smacked John’s arm playfully, before wiggling out of John’s arms and getting out.

‘Well. You wanted to get a bath, so you can clean it up. I’m going to get dressed.’ He said and walked out of the bathroom, without another word. John snickered and shook his head. He carefully got out of the tube and laid down a couple of towels on the ground. That would do that trick, he figured. And if not, Paul would come in and correct him and do it for him instead while complaining about him. And John would kiss him, because then Paul would get angry. His friend was very cute when he was angry. Especially when he wasn’t really. The stupid, perfectionistic, adorable git.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was graciously imported from tumblr by [CJD](https://chut-je-dors.tumblr.com/) who is a good friend and overall pretty amazing. Suck it, Puck


End file.
